Felicidad
by Hide-fan
Summary: Shawn y Lassiter están juntos, pero Shawn tiene que confesarle algo a Lassiter que puede que rompa su felicidad...


Nota: Escrito antes de comenzar a ver la segunda temporada.

**FELICIDAD**

Shawn Spencer era un hombre al que le gustaba la gratificación instantánea. Se había acostumbrado a conseguir rápidamente todo lo que quería y cuando algo le costaba más esfuerzo del necesario, enseguida perdía el interés. Así lo demostraba el haber tenido más de cincuenta empleos diferente y su total y absoluta falta de compromiso para con casi todo y casi todos.

En el sexo no era diferente. Le gustaban las chicas que se dejaban seducir con relativa facilidad, que no pedían nada a cambio más que una o dos noches de diversión y de sexo apasionado, desenfrenado.

Pero ahora todo era diferente. Con él, todo era distinto. Mientras se besaban con suavidad, mientras Carlton le acariciaba con dulzura, Shawn se preguntaba por qué hasta ahora ni se había planteado que pudiera existir algo parecido. ¿Felicidad? Shawn prefería hablar de bienestar antes que de felicidad, pero estaba prácticamente convencido de que, si existía, tenía que ser lo que le embargaba cada vez que él y Carlton estaban juntos.

La verdad era que hasta Shawn estaba sorprendido de cómo habían ido las cosas entre ellos dos. Aunque casi desde el primer día a Shawn le había encantado tomarle el pelo al policía, no era del todo consciente que lo que hacía podría considerarse un flirteo constante, aunque en algún momento tuvo que admitir que el hecho de querer tener contacto físico a todas horas con él no era normal.

Después de darse cuenta de que se sentía atraído por el detective, y después de superar un primer ataque de pánico por el hecho de que le gustara un hombre, Shawn que era una persona práctica decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse de ello ya que un hombre como Lassiter, recto policía, cerrado en su mundo, serio y heterosexual _todavía pensando en su exmujer_, era demasiado complicado y no valdría la pena invertir tanto esfuerzo para conseguir como máximo una noche de sexo seguida de un total arrepentimiento y rechazo por parte del detective.

Pero como aprendería con el tiempo, con Lassy las cosas a menudo no ocurrían como uno esperaba, y el jefe de policía del SBPD siempre terminaba por sorprenderle, algo que no conseguían muchas personas.

Fue la noche en la que se encontró a Lassiter borracho y deprimido cuestionándose su profesionalidad como policía (que era prácticamente lo único que le quedaba ya después de la separación), que Shawn supo que su plan inicial de olvidarse de la atracción que sentía por Lassiter no iba a ser posible. Porque Shawn sentía algo más por el detective, algo más fuerte que le hizo decidir ayudarle a resolver el caso que le traíaa de cabeza y darle todo el mérito a él. Cuando el falso vidente miró con cara de absoluto orgullo, casi de adoración, al detective después de que éste resolviera todas las piezas del misterio, a Shawn ya no le quedó ninguna duda: estaba enamorado de Carlton Lassiter.

Como el joven Spencer no tenía muchas esperanzas de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, se tomó su tiempo para saborear por primera vez ese sentimiento llamado AMOR que él siempre había considerado que estaba sobrevalorado. Todo para él era nuevo: tener todo el día a esa persona especial en la cabeza, emocionarse por el mínimo gesto de afecto por parte del otro hombre (el estómago se le contrajo cuando descubrió que Lassiter había movido los hilos internamente para devolverle la moto, o incluso le hizo ilusión cuando Lassiter le dijo que era la penúltima persona en el mundo a la quería ver, simplemente por escalar un puesto en su ránking), y, sobre todo, tener que aguantarse las ganas de tirársele encima cada vez que le veía.

Afortunadamente, la agonía del vidente no duró demasiado y, para su sorpresa, fue el detective quien dio el primer paso.

Después del incidente Goochberg, y de que Shawn tratara de animar a Lassiter lanzándole una galleta de la fortuna para demostrarle que estaban con él, el policía se presentó en su casa de improviso aquella noche con cara de querer hablar de algo serio.

-Dime que no soy como Goochberg - le espetó Lassiter en cuanto Shawn le dejó pasar a su apartamento. El detective había bebido, aunque no llegaba a estar borracho; al menos, no como la última vez que le había visto.  
-No eres como Goochberg - le respondió Shawn, recuperándose de la sorpresa de tener a Lassiter en su apartamento y viniendo tan de sopetón -. Aunque no conozco personalmente a Goochberg, pero seguro que no eres como ella.  
-Goochberg - siguió Lassiter, observando la decoración del apartamento de Shawn sin demasiado interés - es la persona más molesta, desquiciante e irresponsable que he conocido en toda mi vida.  
-Bueno, me alegra haber dejado de serlo yo, es un gran paso en nuestra relación, verdad¿Lassy?

Lassiter miró a Shawn fijamente, como dándose cuenta ahora de que era con él con quien estaba hablando. Su expresión se suavizó un poco, volviéndose casi de resignación.

-Dime que no soy como ella - repitió el detective, con ojos casi de súplica. Lassiter era un hombre muy solitario que no se abría a los demás, pero desde luego no hasta el punto de aceptar que le compararan con alguien como Goochberg.  
-Te puedo asegurar que no lo eres, Lassy. Tú eres... No eres como ella en absoluto.  
-Spencer - Lassiter se acercó al vidente, al que le dio un vuelco el corazón.  
-Lassy-face - fue todo lo que pudo articular mientras el detective acortaba distancias.  
-Goochberg no le gusta a nadie - su voz sonó algo ronca - ¿Tú crees que yo le gusto a alguien?  
-¿Por qué yo, Lassy? - preguntó Shawn, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo - ¿Por qué has venido a verme a mí?  
-¿Le gusto a alguien, Shawn? - insistió - ¿Acabaré solo, desquiciado y completamente loco como Goochberg¿O quizás exista la posibilidad de que un molesto vidente que tiene la absurda manía de invadir mi espacio personal, meter las narices en todo lo que hago, seguirme a todas partes y ponerme estúpidos apodos haga todo esto porque en realidad le gusto y quiere llamar mi atención?

Por primera vez quizá desde que aprendió a hablar, Shawn se quedó sin palabras. Aunque tampoco hicieron falta palabras; en cuanto Lassiter dio un paso y acortó del todo la poca distancia que les separaba para besarle de una forma increíble, la primera reacción del vidente fue cogerle con fuerza de los brazos y responder al beso ávidamente.

Carlton llevó el control del beso en todo momento, dominando y explorando con su lengua la boca de Shawn, quien estaba encantado de dejarse llevar de esa manera. Era algo a lo que tampoco estaba acostumbrado pero¿acaso importaba?

Entonces, casi tan rápido como empezó, Lassiter terminó el beso y, con una sonrisa que Shawn encontró maliciosa, dijo:

-Gracias Spencer. Me has ayudado mucho.

Y, con eso, se fue, dejando a Shawn pensando si todo no había sido una alucinación o algo parecido.

Horas después todavía sentía en su lengua el sabor del whisky escocés que había bebido Carlton antes de ir a su casa, así que se convenció que no, no había sido una alucinación y sí, realmente, Carlton Lassiter le había besado. Shawn creyó firmemente que todo se trataba de una diabólica venganza por parte del detective, para hacerle pagar todas las veces que se había metido en sus casos, por todas las veces que le había llamado Lassy o Carly o sweetpants, o eso o estaba tan borracho que ni sabía lo que hacía; eran las dos únicas posibilidades que se le ocurrían a Spencer para que Lassy hubiera podido hacer algo así.

Así que cuando al día siguiente Shawn y Gus fueron a la comisaría a ver en qué caso podían ofrecer su ayuda, Shawn estaba seguro que Lassiter haría una de las siguientes cosas:

a)Comportarse como siempre después de olvidar todo lo ocurrido debido al alcohol, es decir, gritarle "Spencer, fuera de mi vista" e ignorarlo lo máximo posible.

b)Evitarle durante la mayor parte del día, avergonzado y arrepentido, para decirle en cualquier instante que ni se le ocurriera hablar de ello con nadie y no volver a sacar el tema jamás.

c)Detenerle con cualquier excusa, meterle en alguna celda aislada y tirar la llave.

Pero de nuevo para su sorpresa, Lassiter no sólo parecía de buen humor cuando llegaron, sino que sonrió al verle. SONRIÓ al verle.

-Hablamos luego - le susurró el detective a Shawn, quien volvió a quedarse de una pieza.

Luego resultó ser por la tarde, cuando Lassiter se disculpó por haberse presentado de esa forma en su apartamento y le invitó a cenar en el suyo esa misma noche.

-De acuerdo - dijo Shawn, buscando con la mirada una cámara oculta o algo parecido - ¿Dónde está el verdadero Lassy y qué has hecho con él?  
-Te espero a las ocho. Seguro que ya sabes donde vivo.

Lassiter le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Shawn, dejándole estupefacto una vez más.

Shawn acudió a la cita hecho un manojo de nervios. Que Lassy fuera el que llevara la iniciativa y permaneciera seguro, calmado y confiado mientras que él fuera el tímido y nervioso le desconcertaba.

Pero pronto se olvidó de todo cuando comprobó que todo se desarrollaba con mucha normalidad, que Lassiter estaba extrañamente encantador y que incluso se reía de sus absurdos chistes.

Después del postre (piña. PIÑA. Su amor por ese hombre no hacía más que crecer) Lassiter, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo dijo:

-Seguramente se te haga raro lo que te voy a decir porque, créeme, a mí también se me hace muy raro, pero, Spencer, me gustas.

Pero a Shawn ya nada le pareció raro, ni los besos apasionados que siguieron, ni las caricias por todas las partes de su cuerpo, ni cuando se desnudaron el uno al otro ni cuando hicieron el amor y Shawn sintió como si hubiera esperado toda la vida para aquello.

-¿Cuánto hace? - no pudo evitar preguntar Shawn después, descansando su cabeza en el pecho del detective, que ya había recuperado el ritmo de respiración normal tras la intensa actividad.  
-¿Cuánto hace de qué? - respondió el policía, con voz cansada pero satisfecha.  
-Que te gusto.  
-Pues... - Lassiter dirigió su mirada a la izquierda, tratando de recordar el momento exacto - Supongo que, siendo sincero, diría que de una manera o de otra me atrajiste desde el principio.  
-¡Lo sabМa! Nuestro enzarzamiento en la cocina durante el caso Maxwell no fue nada normal, Lassy.  
-Shawn.  
-Perdona, perdona.  
-Aunque después de lo que hiciste por mí, ayudándome a resolver el homicidio de Vallery y dándome todo el mérito... Creo que entonces fue cuando supe que quería algo más contigo.  
-!Oh, Lassy!A mí me pasó lo mismo! Pero... ¿Sabías que fui yo quien te ayudó con el caso?  
-Shawn, no me subestimes. No soy tan tonto ni tan mal policía como crees que soy.  
-Entonces... ¿Por eso me devolviste la moto cuando estaba en subasta¿Y por eso apostaste por mí delante del juez en el caso Hale?  
-Pues entre otras cosas, pero básicamente, sí.  
-Lassy - Shawn puso cara seria - No te vas a arrepentir nunca de esto, te lo prometo.  
-Eso espero, Spencer, eso espero - dándose la vuelta, el detective volvió a colocar a Shawn debajo suyo - Y deja de llamarme Lassy.

Y con eso, empezaron su segunda ronda de la noche de amor apasionado.

Habían pasado ya más de cinco meses de aquello, y Shawn cada vez estaba más contento con su relación con Lassy. Era su primera relación larga de verdad (más bien, era su primera relación a secas) y Shawn empezaba a desear que durara para siempre.

Lassiter también parecía dispuesto a que su relación durara, pero aquella noche, mientras Shawn se recreaba en la calidez de los brazos de su detective, no podía sino temer que todo acabara en el momento en el que Shawn le dijera lo que sabía debía decirle inevitablemente. No podía ocultárselo por más tiempo.

Con un gran esfuerzo, Shawn rompió el largo beso que compartía con Carlton y le miró a los ojos, respirando hondo.

-Carlton... - le dijo, reuniendo fuerzas - Tenemos que hablar - Carlton levantó una ceja, pero siguió acariciando a Shawn -. Es muy importante.  
-EstА bien - dijo Lassiter, deteniéndose. Shawn echó de menos el movimiento de sus manos en el momento en el que pararon. Se mordió el labio, prometiéndose que no lloraría.  
-Escucha Carlton, esto es lo más difícil que me ha tocado decir en esta vida, pero llevo tres días ocultándotelo y ya no puedo más.  
-¿Qué es? - preguntó Carlton, serio. Shawn sabía que se estaba temiendo lo peor. Casi pensó que sería mejor que realmente fuera eso lo que tuviera que decirle.  
-Hace tres días... - continuó Shawn, con dificultad - Ocurrió algo. Algo que te he estado ocultando todo este tiempo pero que necesito decirte porque me está carcomiendo por dentro.  
-Shawn, te agradecería que fueras al grano - Lassiter tenía la cara contrita en un gesto a medio camino entre la preocupación y la ira.  
-Cuando... cuando fui a tu casa y tú... te estabas dando una ducha y no me dejaste dármela contigo porque habías tenido un mal día y sólo querías relajarte pero luego saliste de mejor humor y te pusiste todo cariñoso conmigo y yo te hice aquello que te gusta tanto y tu...  
-Shawn, al grano.  
-Mientras estabas en la ducha, llamó tu exmujer - confesó Shawn al fin. La cara de sorpresa de su novio no le ayudó a sentirse mejor.  
-¿Hablaste con ella? - preguntó Lassiter, fríamente.  
-No, ella... ella dejó un mensaje en el contestador.  
-¿Y por qué no he sabido de la existencia de ese mensaje hasta ahora? - Carlton se incorporó, rompiendo todo contacto físico con Shawn, quien se sintió fatal.  
-Lo siento muchísimo, Carlton, sé que no tenía ningún derecho... Pero mi primer impulso fue el de borrarlo. No pude evitarlo, lo siento de veras.  
-¿Podrías decirme al menos lo que decía? Estoy seguro que recuerdas el mensaje palabra por palabra.

En momentos como aquellos, Shawn odiaba tener una memoria tan buena. No sСóo recordaba palabra por palabra el mensaje, sino que su mente lo había estado repitiendo una y otra vez en los últimos tres días, apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las palabras de la exmujer de su novio. Shawn cerró los ojos, maldiciendo su suerte.

-No me mientas, Shawn - añadió el detective.

Shawn abrió los ojos y, con voz decidida por primera vez en toda la noche, le dijo a Lassiter lo que éste quería oír.

-Decía que ha tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar durante los últimos meses, que se equivocó separándose de ti y que ahora se da cuenta de que quiere volver contigo, que espera que sepas perdonar todo lo que te ha hecho pasar durante todo este tiempo y que ojalá puedas darle otra oportunidad porque está dispuesta a pelear por vuestro matrimonio y a formar una familia contigo. Ah, y que te quiere.

Shawn no supo descifrar la expresión que adquirió el rostro del detective en ese momento. Carlton le miraba fijamente, pero parecía ausente. Estaba claro que estaba considerando lo que acababa de oír; Shawn supuso que era algo lógico.

Entonces muy lentamente, y sin decir ninguna palabra. Carlton se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al teléfono. Cogió el aparato y se dirigió a otra habitación, dejando a Shawn sintiéndose terriblemente solo.

No lloró; deseaba hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. En el fondo, sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Había sido maravilloso, los cinco mejores meses de su vida, pero Shawn sabía (no quería pensarlo, pero lo sabía) que no podía durar. Lassiter no podía manchar su impecable carrera de reconocido policía por alguien como él, era normal volver con su mujer, tener hijos que continuaran con la carrera de su padre, retirarse tranquilamente junto a sus nietos, lleno de condecoraciones.

Una vida con Shawn no hacía para él.

Pero saberlo no hacía que doliera menos. De igual forma que Shawn no había experimentado nunca una felicidad tan grande como cuando estaba con é, tampoco se había sentido tan mal durante toda su vida. Ni el divorcio de sus padres o la mirada de decepción de Henry cuando le dijo que no sería policía le habían dolido tanto como el saber que había perdido a Carlton.

Maldición, debía haberse esperado a hacer el amor con él, una última vez, a modo de despedida.

Shawn sabía que lo mejor era irse, ahorrarle a Lassiter el mal trago de decirle que lo dejaban estar porque volvía con su mujer, pero no podía moverse. Finalmente, tras varios minutos que a Spencer le parecieron horas, Lassiter volvió. Colgó el teléfono sin prisa y se volvió a sentar al lado de Shawn, sin decir nada.

Shawn rompió el silencio.

-Entonces... ¿Se acabó? - preguntó, con la voz quebrada.  
-Así es - respondió Lassiter, sus hermosos ojos azules rasgando todas las defensas del falso vidente.

Shawn asintió e hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero Carlton lo retuvo, estrechándole entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Shawn contra su voluntad; nunca se le dieron bien las despedidas, y de este tipo estaba comprobando que mucho menos. ¿Por qué no podía ser como siempre, rollos de una noche que al día siguiente habían dejado de existir? Todo era mucho más fácil entonces, no tenía que sentir como si le clavaran un cuchillo en el pecho.

-Se acabó, Shawn - repitió el detective, estrechando a Shawn lo mАximo que pudo - Se acabó para siempre. Le he pedido el divorcio.

Shawn se zafó de sus brazos y le miró a los ojos, perplejo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber oído bien o eran alucinaciones causadas por una estúpida esperanza de que Carlton le prefiriera a él antes que a una vida cómoda junto a su exesposa.

-¿Qué? - Tuvo que preguntar, para asegurarse.  
-Que le he pedido el divorcio - respondió Lassiter, que en aquel preciso momento se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba -. Dios mío Shawn¿pensabas que te iba a dejar¿Por eso estabas tan raro?

Lassiter se echó a reir y de repente Shawn se sintió indignado.

-!Oye!No te rМas!Que llevo tres días pasándolo fatal pensando que lo nuestro se iba a acabar!

Lassiter volvió a abrazarlo, todavía riendo, pero acariciándolo con ternura. Shawn le abrazó a su vez, dejando que el sufrimiento se evaporara dejando paso a una gran sensación de alivio.

-Bobo - le dijo el detective, secretamente complacido de importarle tanto a su pareja -. ¿No te he demostrado ya que quiero estar contigo?  
-Sí, pero... tu exmujer... Llevabas más de dos años intentando volver con ella.  
-Exacto, intentando volver con ella porque era lo que había que hacer... No porque realmente la quisiera. Tú me has hecho darme cuenta de esto, Shawn.

Shawn no dijo nada, simplemente le miró, incrédulo. Carlton se dio cuenta y le cogió la cara suavemente.

-Escúchame bien, Shawn. Te lo vuelvo a repetir: me encanta estar contigo. Me haces reir, nunca me aburro contigo, me dejas ser yo mismo, me comprendes mejor que nadie y eso es algo que jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente. Sigues siendo la segunda persona más desquiciante que conozco, pero no te cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Shawn esbozó una enorme sonrisa, de ésas suyas tan habituales, que en esos momentos tan sentimentales a ambos les supo a gloria.

-¿Quieres saber qué le he dicho exactamente a mi exmujer? - preguntó Lassiter, a lo que Shawn asintió - Que nuestro matrimonio terminó antes de separarnos, que nunca nos quisimos realmente y que no vale la pena intentar algo que ya está condenado al fracaso de antemano. Y después le di las gracias por no haberme dejado volver con ella durante tanto tiempo porque gracias a eso he podido estar con la persona más especial que he conocido nunca y conocer lo que es la verdadera felicidad. Y que quiero a esa persona más de lo que nunca soñé querer a nadie.

La respiración de Shawn se cortó. THE BIG WORDS! Hasta ahora ninguno de los dos se las había dicho al otro, y Shawn no pudo menos que emocionarse. Besó a Carlton con toda la fuerza de que fue capaz y le respondió:

-Carlton¡yo también te quiero!

Y ya no hicieron falta más palabras durante el resto de la noche.

Después, mientras Shawn sonreía viendo a su novio dormir plácidamente, pensé en todo lo que había pasado durante la velada y finalmente decidió que sí, que podía llamar tranquilamente felicidad a lo que sentía en aquel momento porque dudaba que uno pudiera sentirse mejor que aquello.

Al final, lo que Shawn creía que iba a ser su ruptura se había transformado en lo más romántico que le habían dicho nunca, algo a lo que, por supuesto, tampoco estaba acostumbrado.

Pero ya le daba igual; tenía toda la vida para acostumbrarse a estas cosas. Junto a Carlton, valía la pena hacerlo.


End file.
